1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an acoustic panel system for partially or completely, acoustically, isolating desired areas in a recording studio, and more specifically to such an acoustic panel system of a modular design having a plurality of different sized interconnectable panels for forming a partial or complete acoustical enclosure of a desired configuration.
2. Related Art
Acoustic panels, sometimes referred to as "gobos" in the sound recording industry, have been widely known and used in the past to acoustically partition areas in recording studios, or on stage, or in theatrical use, as well as in other areas of use. Such panels have been created with sound absorbing features or sound reflecting features in order to separate or isolate sounds, or to reflect and enhance sounds. These panels are used, for example, in a recording studio, to partially acoustically isolate one or more persons, for example a vocalist, from other persons, for example, musicians. Some such panels have been carefully tailored to obtain specific desired acoustical effects, while others have been put together from readily available materials in a more haphazard manner.
In either case, these past efforts at acoustic panel systems typically include one or more panels having a substantially similar size and substantially similar acoustical characteristics. Such panels have been placed next to each, and in some cases even joined together. However, none of these previous efforts are directed to an acoustic panel system of a modular construction including a plurality of different sized members for forming a partial or complete enclosure of a desired configuration.
In a sound recording studio the acoustic panel system of the present invention can be used to partially, acoustically, isolate desired areas in the studio in order to obtain desired effects such as separating a singer from the instrumentalists during a sound recording. The system of the present invention is modular and contains a plurality of different sized members which can be stacked to form sound partitions of varying heights. Some of the members, or areas thereof, could be transparent to allow one to see therethrough. Additionally, such panels can be positioned side by side and attached together along sides by attachment means. Further, the side walls of the panels could be curved to allow members to be joined together at any desired angle.
Examples of such of previous efforts of acoustic panels include:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,853 to Friend, discloses a sound absorbent translucent building block that has mechanical strength and a pleasing appearance while having light-transmitting and acoustic-absorbing qualities. Also disclosed is a method of making such translucent, sound-absorbent blocks comprising the step of bonding or fusing together the pieces that make up the block, namely hollow tubular members disposed within a frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,799 to Tough, et al., discloses a sound absorbent panel or partition member comprising a rigid panel positioned within an enclosing, channel-shaped, one-piece edge member. A piece of double face tape secures the ends of the edge member about the rigid panel and also provides for the attachment of the partition member to a structure. Sound absorbency is achieved by means of applying a woven material to the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,380 to Kobayshi, et al., discloses a multi layered sound-proofing structure comprising a plurality of layers including a layer of a light aggregate material, a layer of material having the quality of insulating high frequency sounds but permitting penetration of low frequency sounds, another layer of light aggregate material, and a fourth layer of high sound-insulating ability covering the other layers except for the sound incident face of the first layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,416 to Lapins, et al., discloses a movable, prefabricated wall panel having a rigid rectangular frame for use in partitioning office space or other space where high noise reduction and absorption is necessary. The panel includes a core structure preferably comprising at least one honeycomb layer bounded by skins with small openings therein for creating a sound chamber. The skins are covered by a porous fiberglass material for absorbing sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,043 to Kurrasch, discloses an acoustic panel for use as part of a freestanding modular office partition. The panel has an open frame, a septum centrally located therewithin and expanded fiberglass batts on each side thereof. Each side of the frame has a perforated hardboard facing sheet adhesively bonded to the frame. A layer of open-cell foam is carried by the facing sheets and a foil layer is applied over the foam layer. The panel may be finished with a fabric material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,011 to Jenne, discloses a portable acoustical panel for stage or theatrical use to reflect and enhance the sound produced by an orchestra or band or by actors in a play. The panel includes weighted supporting base having a roller thereon disposed at a corner of the panel to facilitate movement of the panel. The panel can be oriented either upright or sideways. The panel includes a canopy hingedly affixed to the main panel which may be positioned at an angle to the main panel. The panel is constructed of a lightweight honeycomb core having a rigid sheet material adhesively bonded to opposing faces thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,194 Anderson, discloses a sound barrier double-pane window having panes of different thicknesses or different densities or a combination thereof to dampen sounds. The window also includes a gasket about the periphery of the panes for providing a sound-deadening seal between interior and exterior environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,151 to Caro, et al., discloses a tackable tile for use as a wall panel for creating a modular office system. The tile includes a frame, a composite material positioned within the frame, and a noise reducing acoustic material applied over the composite material.
None of these previous efforts disclose all of the benefits and advantages of the present invention, nor do these previous patents teach or suggest all of the elements of the present invention.